Who Let the Dogs Out?
by Aviv b
Summary: A Ianto's Journey verse story. Ianto and Aaron's lives have gone to the dogs.
1. In the Doghouse

******Summary: Aaron and Ianto's lives have gone to the dogs.**

**A Ianto's Journey verse story. **

What you need to know – After Jack leaves with the Doctor, Ianto moves back to London to help with the rebuilding of Torchwood One. He meets Aaron Hamilton, a Lieutenant Colonel in the Royal Marines. They become lovers and later partners. They both have empathic abilities (and are both a bit over the top with things being orderly). Jack returns to Earth two years later and ends up the head of Torchwood One.

Ianto uses a voice synthesizer app on his cell phone to communicate since his voice was damaged during the battle of Canary Wharf.

Everything else is explained within this story.

**I'd love to hear from my Ianto's Journey fans - these stories are, after all, are for you.**

* * *

At the time of their civil union in April 2009, Aaron had told Ianto that he would do anything to make him happy. And Aaron had been mostly true to his word. When Ianto wanted the shirts in their closets to be sorted by color, Aaron, who had always arranged them by day of the week, reordered his shirts to make Ianto happy. Ianto didn't like people going barefoot in the house; Aaron who thought that shoes and socks were ridiculous unless you were at work, sighed but bought a pair of house slippers.

There were only a couple of areas that Aaron wouldn't compromise on. One was how to make a fried egg. Ianto thought the yolks should be thoroughly cooked. Aaron refused to eat eggs unless the yolks were runny. So Ianto gave in on that one, and Aaron secretly enjoyed the look of horror on Ianto's face as he watched Aaron eat his eggs. And while Aaron wasn't crazy about pets, he was adamant about not having a dog. It took a long time for Ianto to find out Aaron's reason, but apparently Aaron had been bit by a dog as a child and had a distrust for them ever since. With his long hours at Torchwood and Aaron's training duties that took him out of town for almost two months at a stretch, Ianto felt they probably were better off without the responsibilities of a pet.

A few months after Jack had been appointed the Director of Torchwood London, Ianto received an unexpected phone call. He and Jack had a somewhat uneasy truce; Ianto was always polite and respectful, but he kept his interactions with Jack brief, infrequent and impersonal. Now Ianto was going to have to ask for some unscheduled time off and he wondered nervously how Jack would react.

To Ianto's surprise, Jack didn't hesitate in letting him take three days off despite several projects with critical deadlines looming. After all, Jack had been at Canary Wharf when Ianto had been rescued. And if Ianto wanted to attend the funeral of Sam Shuster who, along with Owen, was responsible for Ianto's rescue, Jack could certainly understand.

Jack had only a dim memory of Mr. Shuster, as he had been preoccupied with helping UNIT to clean up the converted bodies, break the Torchwood One Access codes and cover-up the alien attack. It was only a few days off and it seemed like an appropriate gesture of good will toward Ianto who was still very nervous around him. Owen was driving from Cardiff to also attend the funeral and would be meeting Ianto at the train station in Leeds. From there they would drive together to Otley for the funeral.

"I'm screwed," Ianto told Owen as they began the drive home after the funeral. Owen laughed.

"Its not funny. Aaron's going to be furious. It all happened so fast that I found myself asking for her before I had a chance to think."

"Ianto its not like you committed a crime. You'll tell Aaron the truth and he'll get over it…eventually. But you may be in the dog house for a while."

"Not funny Owen."

A bark came from the back seat. "Well the dog thinks it's a good idea."

At the funeral, one of saddest things was the behavior of Molly, Sam's search and rescue Golden Retriever. Technically, she was the one who had heard Ianto's desperate scratching as he lay under tons of concrete in the ruins of Torchwood One. Without her, there was no doubt that Ianto would not have survived.

So when Ianto saw her sitting near the grave, whining and watching intently as the coffin was being lowered into the ground he felt terrible. But when, as the grave began to be filled in, she barked hysterically, pulled loose from her lead, jumped into the grave and began to try to dig the coffin out, almost everyone attending started crying. Several men finally dragged Molly out.

"Poor girl, I know she's going to a good shelter, but I can't think she's going to really struggle with all the sudden changes. Its shame his sister can't take her, but they're not allowed dogs where she lives."

Owen and Ianto looked at each other. A few rounds later at the local, Ianto had convinced Sam's sister and brother-in-law that he could communicate with Molly through hand signals and commands from his voice synthesizer. And while Molly was still subdued, she sat at Ianto's side leaning against him as he petted her head.

Ianto sighed. "Well if Aaron is adamant about not having a dog, I reckon I could probably find someone at Torchwood or maybe even UNIT who would like a nicely trained dog. Maybe even Scotland Yard could use her skills. Though at seven years old, I think she's probably too old for active duty."

"Now you're thinking," Owen replied. "So just take a deep breath and get her in the house and cleaned up before Aaron gets home." They arrived at Ianto's house around 5 PM. Ianto had suggested that Owen stay over, but he was anxious to get back to Cardiff. They unpacked the car and Owen helped Ianto carry all of Molly's stuff into the house. There was her bed, dog food, a dog crate, a box of toys, and her grooming supplies.

As they finished bringing the last of Molly's things in, they heard a door open upstairs in the house. A sleepy Aaron came down the stairs. He suddenly noticed the dog. "What is that?" he asked looking at the dog in horror.

'_I am sooo fucked,'_ Ianto thought.


	2. Heavy Petting

**Summary: Ianto comes home with a dog. Aaron is not happy.**

**Written for a schmoop bingo challenge over at Live Journal. The prompt was Pets (which I used as my wild card).**

**And thanks for the nice comments - I'm glad you all still like Ianto Journey's stories.**

* * *

When Ianto returned home from a funeral with a dog, he knew Aaron wouldn't be happy. Molly was filthy and a little nervous about all the changes that had happened to her that day. Only few hours ago she had sat by the grave of her beloved Sam, now she had taken a long car ride to a strange new house. Ianto had hoped to have time to clean her up and get her relaxed a bit before Aaron came home from training his new cadets in a few days. But things had gone off track the moment he walked into the house. Aaron was home, and to say he wasn't happy would have been the understatement of the century.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the dog in horror. What is that filthy monster doing in our entryway?"

"It's a dog."

"I can see that…but…what…" With his empathic abilities, Aaron sensed that this dog was somehow important to Ianto. Very important. And Ianto had texted him about Mr. Shuster's death and his attending the funeral.

"Is this the dog from Canary Wharf?" Ianto nodded.

Aaron seemed to calm a bit. He came over to the entryway and turned his attention to Owen. "Owen thanks for giving Ianto a lift. We'll be ok here." Owen was a bit nervous about deserting Ianto, but he was obviously being asked to leave. And Ianto was an adult; he didn't need Owen to plead his case for him.

Owen hugged Ianto, and crouched down to say goodbye to Molly. He said a terse goodbye to Aaron and turned to leave. As he walked to the front door he fumed silently, _"You let him keep that dog Aaron, or I'll kill you."_

After Owen had left the house and driven away, the Ianto and Aaron stared at each other in silence. Molly stared at Ianto and then would shyly glance at Aaron and then turn her attention to Ianto once again. Slowly Aaron began to smile and so did Ianto.

"Did you hear that? The little weasel's going to kill me."

"Would that be before or after you murder me?" Ianto asked.

Aaron snorted. "Well it's a bit of a surprise you have to admit. And I bet you weren't expecting me home two days early. Yeah, every one of my cadets washed out of the Commando Course this time around. Not a single one even came close to passing. Why don't we take…uh...?"

"Molly."

"Why don't we take Molly out in the yard for a bit?"

They went out into their small garden at the front of their yard and talked a long time about Canary Wharf and the funeral and Molly's fate. Aaron was already aware of Molly's role in Ianto's rescue and he was visibly upset when Ianto told him about what happened at the funeral. During this time, Molly sat by Ianto with her head on his knee. Towards the end of their conversation, Molly tentatively walked over to Aaron and sat very still in front of him.

"Well you are a very well behaved dog, I'll give you that." As he reached down to tentatively pet her head, she jumped up and licked Aaron's face. "Lovely. Look at these dirty paw prints you left on my nice slacks." Molly immediately backed down and looked dejected. Aaron felt terrible. "Ok, I know you didn't mean to, but no jumping." She immediately moved back over to Aaron and just leaned a bit against his leg. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. But you are getting a bath…tonight."

As Aaron stood up, Ianto moved over to Aaron and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Aaron. I just couldn't abandon her. Not after…"

"Shhh I know. We'll see how much you thank me when you are walking her in the rain, when it's cold, early in the morning and after a long day at work. Now let's get Miss Molly Muddy Paws cleaned up before we go back into the house."

It was a warm July evening so washing a dog didn't seem like a big challenge. That was until they tried to wet her down with a hose. She began to run around playfully and bite at the water and bark her head off.

"Molly, be quiet. You'll wake the neighbors," Aaron admonished. Sure enough within a few minutes their next door neighbor was knocking on the gate. Mrs. Goldsmith was standing there with a curious look on her face.

"Did I hear a dog barking in your yard?"

"We're so sorry, we just got her and…"

Mrs. Goldsmith laughed. "You two got a dog? I couldn't be more surprised if you had told me you had a Martian as a house guest."

They let her into the yard and gave her a brief rundown on the situation. "Well I've got a few things that will help," she said grabbing Aaron and dragging him over to her house. Aaron reappeared a few minutes later with a large metal wash tub. Ianto had gone into the house and left Molly alone in the yard. Much to Aaron's surprise Molly stood absolutely still until Ianto returned with shampoo brushes and combs. They got the bath ready as Molly watched with interest.

"Ok, in you go," Ianto commanded Molly. She obediently, if not reluctantly got into the tub.

Aaron read the instructions on the pet shampoo bottle out loud, twice, and then they proceeded to wash, or rather attempt to wash the dog.

"Oi, look out with that sponge. You don't want to get any soap in her eyes," Ianto warned.

"Would you get your dog to stop smacking me in the face with her tail," Aaron complained.

An hour and two baths later (she really was filthy) Aaron and Ianto sat exhausted on the ground while Molly poked around and explored every inch of her new yard. Both men were soaked, Ianto's shirt had a long tear in it from where Molly's claw had caught on it, Aaron had a small scratch on his nose from a rather rambunctious splashing fight that had broken out between him and Ianto and that Molly had joined, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, in on.

"I never knew having a dog could be so exhausting," Ianto remarked.

"You know, there's an evil side to me that's going to enjoy watching you get up early every Saturday and Sunday to walk her. Oh and the play time your going to have with her when you come home exhausted from work. This could be fun."

Ianto just smiled and moved to lay back with his head on Aaron's knee. "Thank you Aaron."

"You're welcome, Cariad." Aaron leaned over and kissed Ianto. Ianto went to deepen the kiss when Molly chose that exact moment to return to the two men. She sat down next to them and tried to nuzzle in on the kiss.

"Hey. No interrupting while Daddy is kissing Daddy, ok?" Aaron laughed as Molly licked his face.

"So you're a Daddy now, are you?" Ianto teased.

"Yeah but I'm the pat the head, give the treats Daddy, while you are the walking, feeding and picking up poop Daddy."

"At least you're willing to give her a chance."

"Well it's cheaper than a divorce."

They got up and holding hands began to walk into the house with Molly at their side.

"Her breath stinks, you know."

"I know, and we'll have to cut her nails, she really gave you a good scratch there."

"I wonder what commands she knows?"

"I have tomorrow off so maybe we can take her to the park."

"And I can hide, and she can find me," Aaron said enthusiastically.

Ianto smiled. He had a good feeling about this.

For a few weeks, Aaron referred to Molly as Ianto's dog. A month in, she was 'our' dog. Three months later Aaron was calling her 'Molly Wiggly Butt,' and 'Daddy's Good Girl' (referring to him, not Ianto).

Susan Goldsmith watched with satisfaction as Ianto walked Molly for an hour every morning and evening. And if Aaron was home between field training exercises, Molly didn't go to daycare, she stayed home with Aaron, at his insistence. Occasionally she would hear them in the yard during the day and peek over to see Aaron and Molly playing ball or doing search and rescue exercises.

Aaron reminded her so much of her own husband. He too was not a dog lover. But she had grown up on a farm and the idea of not having dogs was unthinkable. Gradually her husband had learned to tolerate dogs, but he never grew to love them. Aaron on the other hand, had really grown to appreciate Molly and not just because she was a good dog and she made Ianto happy. Molly had opened up a new world for Ianto.

Due to his disability, lots of people shied away from interacting with Ianto. Aaron wasn't sure if people felt awkward, or were afraid of offending or if they thought Ianto was somehow not worth the effort to get to know, but except for Mrs. Goldsmith, Ianto didn't interact with other neighbors except for a nod and a smile. But Molly's good nature and winning personality were contagious. People who had never spoken to Ianto came up and asked about his dog. And soon Ianto was walking Molly in the morning and many evenings with a group of other dog owners. There were play dates at the park for Molly and other dogs she got along with, and the neighbors began to see Ianto as the 'nice neighbor with the nice dog who lived down the street' rather than the 'weird guy who talks with his cell phone' or 'that poor man who was so damaged in the terrorist attack' (as Aaron had overheard someone whisper about Ianto as they shopped in Tesco's).

And Molly also re-opened a world for Mrs. Goldsmith. She had lost her last dog the year before and hadn't been ready, until now, to think about getting another dog. She had worried about getting a young dog, given that she was in her sixties, but now with Aaron and Ianto as dog owners she knew she could rely on them if she needed a little help now and then. A few weeks later, she was the proud owner of a part beagle, part shepherd, part who-knew-what-else dog she had adopted from the RSPCA. Sadie was about a year old and Mrs. Goldsmith happily rejoined Ianto and the others in the dog walking group.

The final benefit was that Molly strengthened the bond between Aaron and Ianto. Both were reserved by nature, but having Molly also helped them to relax and just have fun.

"Ok Molly," Aaron said, "make sure you get the ball." He threw an easy pitch to Ianto who batted it to the back of the yard. As Molly chased the ball down, Ianto jogged around imaginary bases.

"Hurry Molly, run the ball home." Molly knew what that command meant and she raced toward the paving stone designated 'home plate' with the ball in her mouth. Ianto timed it so they would arrive at the same time and Aaron would call Ianto 'out.'

"Cubs beat the Yankees, yay!" Aaron would yell and Molly would dance around with Aaron gloating over their win. There were a few times when things did not go as planned. Once, when the yard was a bit wet from a light rain earlier in the day, Ianto slipped on the grass and Molly ran into him full force bowling him over. While Ianto wasn't hurt he ended up sprawled face down on the grass. Aaron ran over to make sure he was ok, but despite his good intentions, he kept breaking into laughter.

Finally Ianto had had enough. He grabbed the ball, tossed it to Aaron and typed into his synthesizer, "It's Manchester versus Cardiff; tackle him, Molly, go get him." Molly proceeded to jump up on Aaron who also managed to slip and fall down. Ianto and Aaron lay on the grass laughing while Molly danced between them licking and pawing at them both.

Aaron crawled over to where Ianto had turned over on his back. "You are insane Mr. Jones, totally bonkers." Ianto pulled Aaron down into a kiss. "_Yeah, I probably am," Ianto_ pushed out to Aaron. "_I know I'm crazy about you, that's true enough."_

As they continued to lie on the grass and kiss things started to heat up. Suddenly Aaron realized where they were. "Come on; let's go in, before the neighbors start gossiping."

"Probably too late for that, I'm pretty sure evil Mr. Mansfield has been filming the whole thing."

"Well maybe we should keep going and really give him a show."

"Aaron, I do not want to be the next YouTube sensation."

"You are no fun at all."

"No? We'll see what you have to say after we continue this with the obligatory shower scene."

"I bought a new loofah for you the other day."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty, Mr. Hamilton."


	3. The Dog Days of Summer

**Summary: It's a Dog-Eat-Dog World, but Ianto and Aaron try to take some time for themselves**.

The idea for this story came from an article in the New York Times last November:  
hppt:/ www. nytimes. com/2009/ 12/05/us 05religion. html (remove all spaces)  
The minute I read this story, I knew the idea was somehow going to become part of Ianto's Journey.

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. Here's the 'big finish' to the story.**

* * *

Ianto had never imagined that he and Aaron would adopt a dog. But the spontaneous decision to bring home Molly, the Golden Retriever that had rescued him at Canary Wharf after her owner had died, had proved to be one of the best decisions he ever made. After a bit of a slow start with Aaron when he first brought her home, Aaron had grown to really love her.

Aaron fussed and doted on Molly as much as he did on Ianto. Molly was an essential part of their world and enriched their lives immeasurably. She was seven when they adopted her, and as Golden Retrievers were not particularly long lived dogs, they had discussed getting another dog when Molly got older. But with their work schedules, the time was never right until one Sunday when Molly was twelve and they were all in the backyard enjoying some end of summer weather.

Ianto and Aaron, for the first time in months, were having a relaxing Sunday afternoon at home. It was the end of August, two weeks after Ianto's 33rd birthday and the day was warm and sunny. They had just finished breakfast at the little café table in their garden and were enjoying a last cup of coffee and reading the paper. Aaron quickly divided the sections of the paper between them. Aaron took the International and regional news, and the business section, while Ianto got the sports, house and garden, and financial sections as well as the crossword puzzle.

As Ianto worked his way through the puzzle he became conscious of two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up to see both Aaron and Molly staring at him.

"What? Do I have food on my face?"

"No I was just looking at you…we so rarely get to spend any quiet time together. "Aaron said as he reached across the table and took Ianto's hand.

Ianto smiled and bit his bottom lip. Aaron was not always the most verbally demonstrative person. Not that he didn't want to tell Ianto how he felt, but Aaron could be a little shy and awkward when it came to expressing himself. It was one of the many things Ianto loved about Aaron. When Aaron was in military mode he was all business, pressed and polished, confident and authoritative; but Aaron at his most personal moments was sometimes a bit tentative.

They moved to a double size reclining patio chair, snuggled up and continued to read. Ianto began to get a bit sleepy, which was not surprising given how little sleep he sometimes got during the week. As his breathing evened out, Aaron smiled and kissed him gently. Aaron continued reading the paper while Ianto dozed. Molly was dozing as well at the foot of the chair.

Ianto would occasionally frown in his sleep and each time Aaron would lean over and whisper how much he loved Ianto. He watched as Ianto's face relaxed into a small smile. Aaron thought it was a shame that they didn't have more days like this, but with his travel and Ianto's work and all the little 'to dos' that piled up on lists, he really cherished these quiet moments together.

He turned to the Metro section and an article caught his eye. _"Oh my god, oh my god,"_ he thought. "Ianto wake up," Aaron said shaking Ianto excitedly.

"Huh? Is it an alien invasion?" Ianto asked yawning and stretching.

"Read this, here, right here," Aaron said stuffing the paper into Ianto's hands.

Ianto scanned the article snorting a few times as he read and then looked at Aaron. "I bet I know what you're thinking," Ianto teased.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know," Ianto answered, "dogs are so messy you know, and they need to be walked…" He didn't get any further as Aaron began to tickle him. He struggled but Aaron was relentless. "I'm not stopping until you say yes."

A few minutes of agony later, Ianto gave up. _"Yes, Ok, I said yes, so please stop now_," Ianto pushed out to Aaron.

"Let's call; I want to call right away."

Ianto did his best to keep from laughing at Aaron. Aaron was never this excited about anything. And now he was like a kid who just had to have the latest video game on the day it was released.

They went into the house and Aaron called the number listed in the papers. After a short conversation, an appointment was made for Monday night.

As Aaron slept fitfully that night, Ianto re-read the article.

**Scotland Yard Dog Needs New Home**

Several months ago Scotland Yard was in the process of searching for a dog suitable to be trained as part of their bomb squad. The cost of training such a dog is quite expensive, as much as £20,000. It came to their attention that the Israeli Defense Force had several surplus bomb sniffing dogs that they were trying to place. So for the price of a plane ticket, Shayna, a four year old pedigreed Golden Retriever was flown to London.

Unfortunately, the transition has not gone as smoothly as hoped. Shayna (which means 'beautiful' in Yiddish) has had difficulty with understanding the Hebrew commands given by her handler. Despite assistance from a local Rabbi (who she seems to listen to quite readily) no dog handler in the bomb squad has been able to master the language sufficiently for Shayna to respond. And the stress of the experience has left Shayna a confused and anxious dog.

Trainers at Scotland Yard now think it best to find a home for Shayna where she would be able to understand the language. The Rabbi was asked if he would like to adopt her, but he declined saying, "Oy, a dog. My wife would kill me. Too much mess for her."

So now a search for the perfect owner is on. Applicants must speak Sephardic Hebrew and be prepared for an active, energetic dog. Someone who is familiar with search and rescue exercises would be ideal as these are part of her daily regime. Interested parties may enquire at…"

Ianto and Aaron went to Scotland Yard the Monday afternoon along with Molly. They went through an extensive interview with Scotland Yard's senior dog handler. She was impressed by Aaron's military background and she had reviewed Ianto's background including his rescue at Canary Wharf. She was delighted when they demonstrated some of the search and rescue drills they practiced with Molly.

"Well I'm pleased with what I see, but of course the next test is the most critical. Let's take you down to see Shayna. I'm a bit concerned how an older female like Molly will interact with a younger more energetic female."

The trainer had nothing to worry about. For Molly it was love at first sight. Molly immediately started play bowing to Shayna, but while Shayna was interested she was a little too nervous to approach Molly, Ianto or Aaron.

Then Aaron spoke. "בוא הנה שײנע מײדל ." ('Come here, Shayna Meidl' which is actually Yiddish for Pretty Girl) he said with his Sephardic accent. Shayna looked as if she had heard a bomb go off. Totally alert, she ran over to Aaron and sat in front of him. Aaron ran through a list of commands in Hebrew which Shayna obeyed to perfection. He also used the hand signals that Molly knew so after the first few Molly joined in.

The handler was thrilled. "You know I've seen a few other people who met the qualifications to adopt Shayna, but I doubt anyone is going to top this performance. I'll need to get this approved by my superiors and assuming all goes well, we can finalize the adoption in a day or so."

And so on Thursday, Ianto & Aaron Hamilton-Jones, added a new member to their family, Miss Shayna Meidl Stinker Breath.

By some miracle, the following Sunday also was quiet and carefree. They opted to sleep in and awoke to a set of eyes staring at them from the ends of the bed. While Molly was curled up in her bed on the floor, Shayna had curled up at the end of the bed.

Ianto had an evil thought. He sat up quickly. "Aaron, would you look at that monster at the end of the bed. How you could allow this, I just don't know."

Aaron startled for a moment until he realized that Ianto was teasing him. "Oi, you are in such trouble now," Aaron said pushing Ianto back down on the bed. "I'm going to have to punish you for such insolence." Aaron was tickling Ianto and Ianto was twisting to escape. The dogs started to bark and Molly jumped onto the bed with Shayna.

"Wait right there," Aaron said laughing. He walked over to the bedroom door. "Ok you two, out. Go chew on the leather sofa or something." He grabbed a toy ball that Molly had brought into the bedroom and bounced it down the stairs. Bedlam ensued as both dogs scrambled off after it. Aaron shut the door dramatically.

"Now what should I do with my prisoner," he said leering at Ianto. "Shall I kiss him to death," he said as he moved back to the bed and planted little kisses all over Ianto's face. "Or maybe I should torture him until he begs for mercy." Ianto nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok then." And Aaron, as always, was true to his word. He slowly tortured Ianto with his lips and his hands and his tongue until Ianto was begging for release. Aaron held him at the brink a bit longer until he could sense that Ianto was completely undone. He smiled as he fisted Ianto's cock. _"Come for me Ianto."_ And while Ianto never said a word, his ecstasy as he climaxed echoed through their empathic bond to Aaron sending him over the edge as well.

When Aaron went to get a towel to clean them up, Molly and Shayna both pushed in to the room and clamored onto the bed. He heard Ianto push out, _"Oi! Your dog is teaching my dog some very bad habits." _

"_Why is it always my fault?"_

"_Cause she's your dog...at least when she's naughty."_

Aaron snorted and went into the bathroom. When he came back a few minutes later Ianto was asleep snoring softly. Molly and Shayna had moved to their beds on the floor and were settling down for naps. Aaron gently cleaned Ianto and got under the covers with him. As he watched his lover sleep, he couldn't help but feel sad that they wouldn't have another lazy Sunday like this for at least a couple of months. On Wednesday, he was off to the Commando Training Center at Lympstone to start another batch of new recruits through the program.

Aaron sighed. _"What I wouldn't give to make every Sunday like this. Best enjoy it while we can,"_ he thought as he closed his eyes and snuggled around Ianto.


End file.
